Window assemblies in aircraft having pressurized cabins typically include a cavity formed between an outboard structural window that is flush to the aircraft's exterior skin and an inboard transparent window adjacent to the interior cabin sidewall panels. This cavity is sealed by a peripheral seal. The peripheral seal typically includes a significant area which is always exposed to outside light.
In some aircraft configurations, window holes are filled with plugs in areas of the aircraft dedicated to full-height internal structures (also called monuments).
Solar panels are used for harvesting solar energy. However coupling solar panels to exterior of an aircraft introduces aerodynamic drag during flight. It is desirable to use solar energy harvesting systems comprising solar panels to generate electricity for use onboard an aircraft
Accordingly, there is a need for a system and method which overcomes the problems recited above.